masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hacking
Hacking is an unlockable tech talent available to Engineers and the Quarian Machinist squadmate class. This talent grants the AI Hacking ability (see below), which makes artificial enemies go berserk and attack each other. It also causes tech proximity mines to recharge more quickly. Talent Levels * Level 1: AI Hacking. * Level 2: Lowers the recharge time of Sabotage, Overload and Damping by 6%. * Level 3: Lowers the recharge time of Sabotage, Overload and Damping by 9%. * Level 4: Lowers the recharge time of Sabotage, Overload and Damping by 12%. * Level 5: Lowers the recharge time of Sabotage, Overload and Damping by 15%. * Level 6: Lowers the recharge time of Sabotage, Overload and Damping by 18%. * Level 7: Advanced AI Hacking. * Level 8: Lowers the recharge time of Sabotage, Overload and Damping by 21%. * Level 9: Lowers the recharge time of Sabotage, Overload and Damping by 24%. * Level 10: Lowers the recharge time of Sabotage, Overload and Damping by 27%. * Level 11: Lowers the recharge time of Sabotage, Overload and Damping by 30%. * Level 12: Master AI Hacking AI Hacking The AI Hacking ability is granted by the Hacking talent. It drives robotic enemies berserk so they will attack anything nearby, including their former allies. AI Hacking is an excellent bonus talent to give to non-tech characters like Soldiers, Adepts or Vanguards, because it gives you an instant combat advantage not only when facing the geth, but against any enemy using drones or turrets. However, using AI Hacking to its best effect requires you to be aware of the situation and your enemy's line of sight. If there are none of its allies nearby, a Hacked enemy will still attack if it can see you. Also note that your squadmates will not attack a Hacked enemy until it attacks them or until you order them to. There are several tricks to make the most of AI Hacking: *'Turncoat'. The basic tactic for artificial enemies at long range. Hack one of them to either draw the others out or to keep them preoccupied until you can get close enough. Or, if you're faced with a large group of enemies, Hack one at the back so they're suddenly surrounded. This works especially well if there's a Geth Armature in the group - one of those on your side will Siege Pulse the others and is armoured enough to survive their counter-attack until your AI Hacking wears off. *'Stealthy'. If you know there are plenty of artificial enemies ahead and you prefer a sneaky approach, tell your squad to hold position, crouch and get close enough for a clear 'shot', then Hack one of them. Pick either a sniper in a good position, an enemy in the middle of the group or the strongest one you can see. You can either back off and wait for the fighting to die down, then do it again, or bring the squad in while they're still in disarray. *'Decoy'. In the middle of a battle, if Lift is available, use AI Hacking on an artificial enemy and Lift it above the others. They should focus on fighting the Hacked enemy, giving you the chance to kill them while they're distracted. This is also a good trick with drones because you don't need to Lift them, and they can still attack while decoying for you. AI Hacking Affects basic robotic enemies. : Duration: 20 sec. : Recharge time: 60 sec. : Accuracy Cost: 80% : Hacks Geth Troopers, Geth Rocket Troopers, Geth Hoppers and Drones Advanced AI Hacking Works on advanced robotic enemies. : Duration: 25 sec. : Recharge time: 50 sec. : Accuracy Cost: 80% : Hacks Geth Shock Troopers and Geth Destroyers Master AI Hacking Drives all but the toughest robotic enemies berserk. : Duration: 30 sec. : Recharge time: 40 sec. : Accuracy Cost: 80% : Hacks Geth Juggernauts, Geth Armatures and turrets Classes The following classes can use the Hacking talent: *Engineer Unlockable *Quarian Machinist Unlockable Category: Talents Category: Tech